


Wait for me.

by IshidaKun



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshidaKun/pseuds/IshidaKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are special no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Still needs to be edited so forgive any errors or just general non flowiness.

Vic hasn't been to good neighbor in months, he just hadn't had a reason to. But today was special, Victor was grinning ear to ear as he held the small package close to his chest. He was going to like this, Victor hoped he would anyway. He spent weeks trying to find the perfect gift. He walked down the alley towards the memory den nodding at a few familiar faces as he went. Vic felt his heart start to race as the large building came into sight, he took a deep breath to steady himself before pushing through the doors. The den was quiet and was a slight shock from the noise that Vic had just come from. He slowed his pace as he made his way to the main lobby pausing to nod at Irma and take a quick look around and smiling to himself as fond memories started to flood in. He turned and headed towards Kent's room, he missed him the months that he'd been gone. Victor slowly turned the knob and opened the door, the room was empty, light still on, just how he had left it those many months ago. He stepped father into the room until he was right in the middle clutching the present to his chest. He smiled sadly to himself before whispering to the empty room "Happy birthday Kent, I'll be with you soon.". Victor left the small unwrapped present on the table by Kent's old radio before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him.


End file.
